The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate.
A semiconductor light emitting device may be a next-generation light source and may have features such as a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, fast response speed, environmental friendliness, and the like. The semiconductor light emitting device has come to prominence as a light source in various types of products such as lighting devices and backlights of displays. In particular, a nitride-based light emitting device based on a Group III nitride such as GaN, AlGaN, InGaN, or InAlGaN plays an important role in outputting blue or ultraviolet light as a semiconductor light emitting device.
A sapphire substrate, a silicon (Si) substrate, or a GaN substrate may be used as a substrate used in manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device. In particular, in a case in which a nitride-based light emitting device is manufactured using a GaN substrate, defects in the nitride-based light emitting device may be significantly reduced. In the manufacturing of such a GaN substrate, technology of manufacturing a large semiconductor substrate using a more simplified process without increasing manufacturing costs is desired.